It all started with a bonfire
by neverendingXdreams
Summary: -suck at summaries- Bella just moved from Arizona to Forks to live with Charlie, and realizes that her best friend Jake got really hot. Will their relationship be about more then just being best friends? lemony goodness in future chapters.
1. never have i ever

Not sure exactly where i'm going with this story, i just want some sexytime between Bella and Jacob. :] lol

any ways tell me what you think, what you liked, what you didnt, anything that could help me improve the story in any way.

* * *

Jacob and I had been close since we were little. when i moved to live with my mom in Arizona we didn't keep in touch much, but every time I came to visit Charlie, Jacob and I would hang out. It was never awkward, he always made me laugh, he was kinda like the little brother that you joke around with, the one who gets on your nerves but at the end of the day you still love him.

When i was 17 my mom was going on the road with her new husband Phil and instead of tagging along, i decided to go live with Charlie. Besides my dad could use the company.

My first weekend in Forks things were pretty calm, i got unpacked, emailed my mom and told her not to worry, and made real food for my dad. I mean honestly for a man who had lived alone for as long as he had, you'd think he'd learn to cook at least a few simple dishes, but after seeing him try to make hard boiled eggs and having trouble just boiling the water, i took over the kitchen. Of course part of it was that i wanted to take care of Charlie, he definitely deserved it, but also to make sure the house was still standing after breakfast.

That Sunday night as i was laying in bed re-reading Wuthering Heights, the phone rang, i rushed to pick up thinking it was my mom just checking in that i had settled in fine. As i picked up the phone i heard a loud thud, and a male voice cursing, in the background i could make out the sound of Billy telling Jake to clean that mouth or that he would do it for him. I could hold in the laugh, not so much laughing at him, but just at how typical Jake it was. I hadn't had a chance to call Jacob and let him know i was back in town, but i guess the fact that our dads are best friends kinda made up for that.

"hey bells" Jake said in a voice that was much deeper then a remembered.

"hey jake, what are you up to?" i replied casually

"nothing much just got back from working on the Rabbit, and thought i'd give my best friend a call, seeing as she didnt even bother to let me know that she was back in town." he said in a playfully angry tone.

"oh haha" i said in complete sarcastic monotone. "it's not like you didn't already know, cause Charlie would have told Billy, whom would have told you."

"yeah i know but still, i havent seen you in forever, you should come over, me and a bunch of my friends on the reservation are having a bonfire on the beach pretty soon." i could already picture him with the crooked smile, knowing that i'd say yes.

"but its already getting pretty late, and Charlie will be mad if he comes home and im not here."

"Bells, you know thats not going to work right? I mean me and Billy cleared the bonfire with your dad before you even got here, so no excuses." she could see him pouting waiting for her to change her mind.

"fine, what should i bring?" i said pretending to be annoyed.

"just yourself. Oh and maybe a swim suit." he said the last part like an after thought."

"k, bye Jake, see you in a bit.

"bye bells, try not to hurt yourself getting dressed." he laughed into the phone, before hanging up.

* * *

She got up, put on a pair of dark jeans, and a tanktop, with her swimsuit on underneath. Thank god her mom had forced her to go swim suit shopping a few weeks back or she would be stuck wearing the one piece that she'd worn since she was 14. The suit her mom had practically forced her to get was a cute bikini with a few frilly details near the cleavage, it was a beautiful shade of blue, that stood out beautifully against her pale skin.

She drove quickly to the reservation leaving the car by Jakes house and walking to the beach where she could see a couple dozen people gathered. Her truck wasn't exactly a quiet car and therefore everyone was already aware that she was there.

"Hey bells." she heard as Jake jogged up to her and gave her one of his huge bear hugs.

the only thing on her mind was that this was definitely not the Jake she remembered. He was always an adorable kid, but she wasn't expecting to see him as the gorgeous man infront of her. for a guy who was only 16 he could pass for at least 21, maybe older. his face had gotten more squared out, he had cut his hair much shorter then it used to be, he was now over a foot taller than her, and he had the kind of body that made girls drool.

"earth to bella, hello hello, is anyone in there?" he joking poked her head until she snapped out of it.

"yeah im here, sorry i was just trying to remember if i locked the door when i left the house." she stuttered out all without taking a breath.

"whatever you say." he smirked.

Worried that she had been caught about the little daydream she had that involved Jake and his amazing new body, she quickly changed the subject.

"people are probably getting mad that i'm stealing you from the party, let's get back over there." part of that statement was true, people were getting angry, but it was more the girls then the guys. the saying "if looks could kill" never sounded so true to Bella, who was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the death looks that several girls were giving her. It's the kind of look that she wasn't used to, pure jealousy.

As they walked back over to the bonfire, Jake introduced her to some of his friends, there was Quil and Embry who she remembered, but they had both grown up dramatically like Jake, there was Sam a guy who looked to be slightly older then the others, and Paul who seemed friendly enough.. Then he introduced her to a couple of the girls, Emily looked like the girl who got along with everyone, Leah just looked like she wanted to hit someone. Sarah just ignored her completely after eyeing her up and down and deciding that Bella wasn't competition, several of the girls just said there hellos and went back to what they had been doing.

As the realization hit her that the girls were jealous of her because of Jake, she smiled a little, because Jake had always had a little crush on her, they just never acknowledged it for the sake of the friendship. She had never thought of Jake as more then her best friend, but no one could deny that when she saw him her eyes couldnt help but take in his body. It was hard to believe how much he had changed in the year they hadnt seen each other.

All of a sudden things got really quiet as Quil and Embry dragged over a cooler, she didn't even have to think about what was inside, they had always been troublemakers. As everyone waited for them to announce whatever they wanted to say, Jake came over and sat next to Bella on the sand, the shadow of the fire danced beautifully against his dark skin.

Finally Embry announced his idea, "everyone get a beer, we're playing never have i ever."

inwardly she groaned hearing her fathers voice in her head in his official chief of police tone, "you have no idea how many teenagers ruin their lives by drinking, its just so irresponsible...blah blah blah."

Jake watched her as she got up and grabbed a beer.

"really bella with your dad and all i thought you would be against this kind of thing." he said completely serious.

"yeah well sometimes you just gotta throw caution to the wind, right?" she said with conviction using the phrase he always did when they were kids, and he had some crazy idea that she didnt feel like going along with.

"sure, whatever you say." he caught the beer that Embry tossed to him, and opened it taking a sip. looking over at her just sitting there with hers, he grabbed it without asking opened it and handed it back.

"thanks" she mouthed to him...not wanting to look stupid in front of all the people he had just introduced her to.

"ok, i'll start" embry said, excited that everyone was playing his game. "never have i ever gotten caught jacking off at school."

Everyone giggled as a couple of the guys, and a girl took a sip of their beers. hearing a Jake take a sip, she turned her head as her mouth fell open, and let out a little giggle, unnoticed by everyone besides Jake.

"Seriously?" she said with one eyebrow raised.

he nodded with his eyes looking straight at he ground.

Next the girl named Sarah went, "never have i ever had a crush on my best friend." she said as she looked directly at Jake, then Bella. Everyone hushed as it was some secret that everyone knew but no one acknowledged.

Jake, Paul, Sam, and a couple of the girls took a sip.

Next Jake went, "never have i ever worn a thong."

all the girls took sips, and so did Quil. everyone looked at Quil and burst out laughing.

"it's not what you think, it was a dare, i swear!" everyone laughed for a few more seconds but the the game continued.

it was my turn "never have i ever...taken a picture of myself naked." i said while blushing.

Several of the girls and guys took sips, so did Jake. Again Bella was surprised wondering what else she didn't know about her best friend.

Leah went next, "never have i ever, given myself an orgasm."

All the guys, and most of the girls took sips, including Bella. Jake looked at her shocked like he had just grown another head, his eyes turned a darker brown color.

The game went on for another couple rounds before half the guys were done with their beers. bella had had most of hers and was now starting to feel that buzz. she wasn't drunk, but she was definitely not sober.

"Ok time to go get in the water." shouted one of the girls who Bella couldnt remember.

Everyone started getting undressed, so Bella quickly unbuttoned and tugged off her pants, and pulled off her shirt put them on the sand and started to get up.

Now Jake was staring, not a glance but a full on stare at Bellas nearly naked form. Her body entranced him, the little material she was wearing definitely was giving Jake some idea.

Realizing that he had been staring Bella playfully slapped him upside the head after calling him a perv. He got up and lifted her over his muscular shoulder.

"oh you're going to pay for that", he said as he jumped into the water throwing her in.

As her head surfaced, she was mildly aware that the sway of the water and the alcohol consumer earlier was not a good idea. She swam over to Jake and held on to him like he was a life preserver.

"Bella what are you doing." he whispered to her.

"the water is making me dizzy, just hold on to me." she whispered back,

"Ok honey, i've got you" he said into her hair with a smile.

The fact that he was crushing on her, badly, for the last couple of years was not a secret to anyone, but having her body this close to him was the sweetest kind of torture.

she was holding on to him tight, her legs wrapped around his waist. she could feel the heat radiating off of him, it was intoxicating.

The tighter Bella held on to him, the harder it was to for him to keep himself from getting aroused by it. she was practically grinding into him.

After a few minutes Bella started to readjust herself because she was about slip into the water, she put her hands behind his neck, with her head on his shoulder and as she shifted her legs she accidentally brushed against him, and immediately felt him harden. She was about to say that it was an accident. but that groan that came out of Jakes mouth stopped her.

"what are you trying to kill me?" he said directly into her ear, his voice much huskier then before.

She lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes, wondering what she should do next.

* * *

BAM

cliffhanger.

Jacob is just too yummy for his own good.

any ways.

i hope you REVIEW, tell me what you like what you didnt.

what do you think should happen with Bella and Jacob?

Is she going to decide it was a mistake.

Maybe their relationship can start off with a half-drunken one-night stand.

or maybe they'll realize that want to be together.

who knows.

lol

i'll figure it out after your reviews.

i'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple days.

:)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

:)

please and thank you.


	2. adding fuel to the fire

i was so excited to hear you guys liked it :D here's more. sorry this chapters not that long...

* * *

_End of Last Chapter._

_As her head surfaced, she was mildly aware that the sway of the water and the alcohol consumer earlier was not a good idea. She swam over to Jake and held on to him like he was a life preserver._

_"Bella what are you doing." he whispered to her._

_"the water is making me dizzy, just hold on to me." she whispered back,_

_"Ok honey, i've got you" he said into her hair with a smile._

_The fact that he was crushing on her, badly, for the last couple of years was not a secret to anyone, but having her body this close to him was the sweetest kind of torture._

_she was holding on to him tight, her legs wrapped around his waist. she could feel the heat radiating off of him, it was intoxicating._

_The tighter Bella held on to him, the harder it was to for him to keep himself from getting aroused by it. she was practically grinding into him._

_After a few minutes Bella started to readjust herself because she was about slip into the water, she put her hands behind his neck, with her head on his shoulder and as she shifted her legs she accidentally brushed against him, and immediately felt him harden. She was about to say that it was an accident. but that groan that came out of Jakes mouth stopped her._

_"what are you trying to kill me?" he said directly into her ear, his voice much huskier then before._

_She lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes, wondering what she should do next._

* * *

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the fact that they hadnt seen each other in so long, but right now she just couldnt get close enough to him. She crossed her ankles behind him, and used that to pull herself closer, shamelessly grinding into him. She let out a purr-like moan, as she saw his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Bella," he groaned out, "you should stop now, because if you dont im not sure that i''ll be able to."

Bella and Jacob were snapped harshly out of their own little world when Embry splashed them attempting to splash Quil.

Bella's cheeks turned a dark red as she realized that they were surrounded by people. But instead of pulling away she realized she didn't give a fuck, she wanted Jacob and she didnt care who saw.

She raised her head a bit and dragged her teeth from his shoulder all the way up his neck to his ear, where she bit down lightly on his earlobe. He let out and animal like growl, and that just turned her on even more.

He picked her up one hand under her butt, and the other wrapped tightly around her back.

They heard people asking them where they were going but they didn't care they needed to be alone.

Jake walked them over to a secluded part of the beach, hidden by rocks and trees. He pushed her back into one of the flat rocks, gently, and finally his lips touched hers.

It was as if the world had suddenly caught fire, and they were simply adding fuel to keep it burning. It wasn't a kiss between friends, it was a kiss between two people destiny had picked out for one another before either of them could have known any better.

Bella's hands were tangled wildly in Jacobs hair, his hands on her butt pulling her impossibly closer. Their breathing was uneven and came out in heavy pants. Bella was moaning almost continuously as Jacob shamelessly pushed his body against hers. Her hands reached for any part of him that was exposed. She dragged her nails down his back, enchanted by the hiss that slipped through his lips.

She let her head fall back against the rock behind her, while dragging her nails down his chest, letting her fingers ghost over his nipples playfully.

Taking her by surprise he bent forward and captured a bit of the skin on her neck between his lips, biting down slightly, causing her eyes to close in concentration while her mouth formed an "O" shape that he was determined to see as much as possible.

In the same instant he moved his mouth a bit and captured a string from her bikini between his razor sharp teeth. He gave it a quick tug, successfully ripping it, and causing her top to fall down and hang defeated around her waist.

She grabbed him roughly on his neck and pulled his lips to hers, pressing her newly exposed chest into his.

"Ahem"

Shit they though as they looked over to a couple of the guys that had come to look for Jake. Jake let go of her thighs slowly as she adjusted to standing for the first time in a long time.

"sorry to be such cockblocks but we came over to see if Jake wanted to play some football, but we can see that he is otherwise occupied, so we're going to go now" Embry stuttered out with a blush that was consuming his face.

"fuck" bella whispered as she realized that her top was still down. she unsuccessfully tried to tie it, but Jake had ripped it to the point that it was pretty much ruined.

After kissing him on the cheek, she began to walk back towards the beach, looking over her shoulder she quickly said, "i think i should start heading home, i'll talk to you later Jake."

Before she had the chance to get more then 10 steps ahead of him, he ran after her, catching up with ease, he grabbed her arm.

"Bella you've been drinking, there's no way i'm about to let you drive, and before you argue just think of Charlie." he said sincere worry reflecting in his eyes.

"Well what do you suggest i do." she whispered in an almost annoyed tone. the sexual frustration between them was clearly taking a toll on her patience.

* * *

BAM

cliffhanger.

i hope you REVIEW, tell me what you like what you didnt.

i'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple days.

:)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

:)

please and thank you.


	3. i really like kissing you

Every review puts a gigantic smile on my face. :D .

Any ways I've been obsessed with the song "She will be loved" by Maroon 5, give it a listen if you have the chance, that's the song I've been listening to on repeat while writing this next chapter.

* * *

_End of Last Chapter._

_In the same instant he moved his mouth a bit and captured a string from her bikini between his razor sharp teeth. He gave it a quick tug, successfully ripping it, and causing her top to fall down and hang defeated around her waist._

_She grabbed him roughly on his neck and pulled his lips to hers, pressing her newly exposed chest into his._

_"Ahem"_

_Shit they though as they looked over to a couple of the guys that had come to look for Jake. Jake let go of her thighs slowly as she adjusted to standing for the first time in a long time._

_"sorry to be such cockblocks but we came over to see if Jake wanted to play some football, but we can see that he is otherwise occupied, so we're going to go now" Embry stuttered out with a blush that was consuming his face._

_"fuck" bella whispered as she realized that her top was still down. she unsuccessfully tried to tie it, but Jake had ripped it to the point that it was pretty much ruined._

_After kissing him on the cheek, she began to walk back towards the beach, looking over her shoulder she quickly said, "i think i should start heading home, i'll talk to you later Jake."_

_Before she had the chance to get more then 10 steps ahead of him, he ran after her, catching up with ease, he grabbed her arm._

_"Bella you've been drinking, there's no way i'm about to let you drive, and before you argue just think of Charlie." he said sincere worry reflecting in his eyes._

_"Well what do you suggest i do." she whispered in an almost annoyed tone. the sexual frustration between them was clearly taking a toll on her patience._

* * *

He glanced over at her, wondering if she was actually mad at him. He had just ravished her, in public, while she wasn't completely sober. Maybe her hormones had just taken over, and mixed with the alcohol she had made a mistake, and she was mad that he hadn't stopped her.

"Just come back to my house, you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." he said, his voice breaking nervously, getting ready for the usual Bella rejection.

"Umm. Ok." she said uncertainly while biting her lip. "

Jake jogged over to the beach grabbed their stuff, handing Bella his T-shirt with an apologetic smile about her ruined top, and followed her back to his house. It was late and they went through the door quietly, creeping down the hall to Jake's room. In her usual clumsy Bella-ness, she managed to trip over her own feet, landing loudly on the ground before Jake had a chance to stop her.

"Hey Bella, i see that the clumsiness hasn't gone away with age, Charlie called a couple hours ago and i let him know that you'd be staying the night here. good night." Billy yelled from his room.

Jake and Bella laughed at their complete inability to be sneaky.

As they walked into his room, Jake flipped a light switch, and began to rummage through his drawers. He tossed a pair of clean boxers and a T-shirt on the bed.

"you can sleep in those, i dont really keep spare girls pyjamas here." he said with playful laugh.

He was about to turn around and leave to get settled in on the couch and give her the privacy to change and get ready for bed, but her thoughts were different on the matter. She sat down on the bed and lifted Jakes giant T-shirt over her head. Realizing that he was watching her intently, she turned to him and smirked.

"Really? It's not as if it's anything you haven't already seen." she said as her cheeks got coated with a new light pink blush.

"Yeah but i mean, i never thought that i would see you, topless, on my bed. I mean really first you try to leave, and then you're stripping on my bed. I'm getting a little bit confused here." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Jake, i wasn't leaving to get away from you, i just don't want to take things too fast. I mean you're my best friend. I don't want to be just another mark on your bedpost. I want to take things slow, make sure that we can still be friends, even after today." She said her eyes reflecting his own.

"Oh." he said dumbfounded. "Well i'm just going to go get some sleep, but you know where to find me if you need me."

"And by the way Bells, there are no marks on the bed post. The only girl i've ever wanted to be with is you." He said, his voice quiet, yet full of conviction.

Bella didn't even try to hide the shock but just stared at him as he walked off to the living room. While pulling on the boxers he gave her to wear to sleep.

"Jake wait, " she called out. " could you just sleep here? I mean it's kinda cold and..." she stuttered looking for more reasons.

"All you had to do was ask" He whispered before climbing onto the bed.

He of course didn't need the blanket, and neither did she when she was this close to him. She cuddled as close as possible to his body, leaning her head on his arm, as he put his other arm around her waist, holding her securely.

'Jake, can i tell you something?" She whispered almost too quietly to be heard.

"Yeah sure honey anything." he said.

She turned around so she was facing him.

"I really like kissing you." she said before pressing her lips to his, gently.

Their lips were speaking feelings, that neither was yet ready to admit.

* * *

i hope you REVIEW, tell me what you like what you didnt.

i'll try to get the next chapter up in the next couple days.

:)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

:)

please and thank you.


	4. A new feeling

Every review puts a gigantic smile on my face. :D .

my song obsession at the moment is boys and girls in school by neon trees :)

* * *

_End of Last Chapter._

_'Jake, can i tell you something?" She whispered almost too quietly to be heard._

_"Yeah sure honey anything." he said._

_She turned around so she was facing him._

_"I really like kissing you." she said before pressing her lips to his, gently._

_Their lips were speaking feelings, that neither was yet ready to admit._

* * *

After the electrifying kiss, neither could fall asleep.

They lay quietly just thinking about everything. Jakes fingers were tracing patterns over Bella's arm. His fingers would caress the skin above her elbow then they would slowly follow the skin to her hand where he intertwined their fingers.

"Jake, i can't sleep." whispered Bella.

"Yeah i know, neither can I." he answered.

She sat up, smoothing her hair back from the mess it had become. She glanced a the clock on his table it read 4:37 am.

"Jake can we take a walk, mean its not like we're going to get any sleep like this."

"Sure honey."

With that they put shoes on and quietly walked out of the house.

"i have an idea" said Jake, "how about we go to the cliffs, its so peaceful out there at night."

"Sounds good, just keep an eye on me, since with my clumsyiness i might just trip and end up in the water." Bella giggled.

"For all the time that you have known me, when have my eyes not been on you?" Jake spoke honestly.

"Well i guess you're right" Bella responded with a smile.

The climb up to the cliffs was pretty easy, although Bella still managed to fall a good 4 or 5 times at which point Jake insisted on carrying her. As they got to the cliffs the sun was just starting to rise, and Jake had been right it was peaceful and beautiful. As they got comfortable Jake sat down, with Bella between his legs leaning back against his chest. Jake put his head on Bella's shoulder and started singing a lullaby of some kind, in his native tongue. It was beautiful.

As the song came to an end, Bella raised one of her hands and put it gently on his cheek while bringing her face closer to his. The kiss was gentle, pure, beautiful. It wasn't a kiss full of passion, but it was full of emotion. It was a kiss that connected them. They both felt a spark. They felt as if everything had changed, but yet stayed the same. As if finally everything just fit.

And nothing had to be said, because they both felt it.

But he wasn't going to push her to admit her feelings. He was being careful, and he wanted her to figure it out on her own.

* * *

**I know this one was super super short, and im sorry for that. but i have the next chapter all planned in my mind but i need some input from you guys.**

**the kiss up there was supposed to be about Jake imprinting on her, but im not sure if i want to have all the stuff about wolves and all that in this story...**

**its up to you guys..**

**yes or no?**

**...**

**review review review.**


End file.
